Changing Life
by My Whole Life Is Thunder
Summary: Sequel to "New Life". It's been almost a year since Gibbs adopted the twins. After a year of changes, joy and unimaginable tragedy. Gibbs and his team and family are looking forward to a new year. The new year of 2014 brings happiness, heart break, and another big surprise for Gibbs and his new family. Gibbs/Jane Vance/OC McAbby Palmer/Breena Ducky/Penelope. Minor Character Death
1. Prolouge: Cathcing Up

Gibbs felt oddly out-of-place as he walked around the toy store. The twins had been with him almost a year. Still he couldn't make sense if the toys and gadgets they had for kids these days. When he was shopping for Kelly it was basic teddy bears, dolls, and video games you played on a large machine that you hooked up to a TV. Now days everything was electronic, there were fifty different Barbie like dolls alone, and the video games were hand-held and not much bigger than the cartridges Kelly begged for.

"Can I help you?" A clerk who was no more than sixteen asked.

"Yeah uh I am shopping for two kids a boy and a girl five almost six." Gibbs replied.

"Oh well the toys for that age group are two aisles to the left." The girl replied.

"Thank you." Gibbs replied.

"No problem you aren't the only grandfather to get confused by all this." The girl replied.

"I am their father. I adopted them last February." Gibbs explained.

"Oh I am so so sorry!" The girl cried.

"Hey it's alright." Gibbs assured.

"Happy Holidays." The girls said.

"Merry Christmas." Gibbs replied.

"Thank you" The girl replied.

* * *

Jane watched the twins run around the living room. In the short time she had known them Liz and JL had grown so much. Both physically and mentally. JL had impressed her most of all. He was still significantly shorter than Liz but he was closer to the average height and weight for kids his age. His mental growth was the most amazing part though. He was still shy and vulnerable but he was stronger now and seemed more on par with his peers. She was excited to be celebrating Christmas with them in a couple of weeks. Right now Jethro was out doing his Christmas shopping. Jane would do hers the next day while Syd was at soccer practice.

"Jane?" Liz asked.

"What is it Lizzie Bear?" Jane asked.

"Can you read us a story?" Liz asked.

"Of course." Jane replied.

"YAY!" Liz cried.

"Alright you two go pick out a book." Jane said. She smiled as the kids ran off. Jethro and them had changed her life so much and she loved it and hoped they felt the same about her.

* * *

*Thump* *Thump* Jimmy nailed the picture of Ben on Santa's lap to the wall of his living room. Three days before he, Breena, Gibbs, and Jane had taken Ben and the twins to the mall to see Santa. It was Ben's first time seeing him. Since his original adoptive family was Wiccan and celebrated the solstice. He climbed off the ladder. Breena was asleep on the couch. She was due any day now. Ben was on the floor playing with his blocks. He was a happy child who didn't let things get him down that was all Jimmy could ask for him.

"Sister?" Ben asked pointing to Breena's stomach.

"Yeah that's your sister." Jimmy replied.

"what are you naming her?" Ben asked.

"Megan Eunice." Jimmy replied.

"Or Delilah Robin." Breena commented.

It had been months and the Palmer's still hadn't decided on a name for their baby. Jimmy was still holding his ground on Megan Eunice and Breena was still insisting on Delilah Robin Palmer.

* * *

Abby and McGee pulled into the driveway of Gibbs's house. They had been living there since October and they were still referring to it as Gibbs's house. They had just come from there six months appointment and everything looked great. Katelyn Cheyenne weighed one point five pounds and Brayden Antony weighed one point two. They were both too small to be born without some complication but they were much more likely to survive now. Abby looked over at McGee he had been acting very strange all day.

"What?" McGee asked.

"You have been acting weird all day what's up?" Abby asked.

"I got the Assistant Director job!" McGee said happily.

"Oh Congrats TIMMY!" Abby cried.

"Yeah it's great. It does mean more work but it also means I will be in the field less and it is a somewhat safer position." McGee replied.

"Oh" Abby gasped.

"Are you alright?" McGee asked concerned.

"Our babies must be thrilled as well. Cause they both just kicked." Abby replied.

"Can I feel?" McGee asked.

Abby nodded and McGee placed his hand on his wife's stomach. He felt two soft kicks. A huge smile crossed his face. He had a great wife, a great job, and two great kids. That he could not wait to meet.

* * *

Ziva lay in her bed and stared across the hall at the nursery. She had just found out the week before she would be giving birth to a baby boy in four months. A baby boy she planned to name after its father Anthony. The love of her life. It still seemed so unfair to her that Tony had to get cancer and die from it. Things had been miserable for her for months and she still felt alone, broken, and terrified. Things were looking up though. She had moved into the house the Penelope had given to the McGee's before she moved to Florida. Abby and Tim were renting it to her at a great price much better than she'd have gotten anywhere else. Ducky had moved in with her to make sure she was doing well. She smiled at the picture of Tony hanging on the wall.

"You gave me a son Tony and I hope he looks just like you." Ziva whispered.

* * *

Ducky set down the last piece of the newspaper. He had been retired from NCIS for months now and it was still weird.. Today however he had announced that he was completely retiring. NCIS had been through so much loss and pain the past year. There had also been a great deal of joy. It was time for him to move on. He thought to himself as he planned his move to Florida.

* * *

"Are you going out with Kylie again tonight?" Jared asked his dad.

"Yes Kylie and I are going on a date tonight." Vance replied.

"Are you gonna marry her?" Jared asked.

"I don't know son. We've only officially been dating two months and it's been less than a year since your mom died." Vance explained.

"Okay. Cause it would be cool to have a mom and siblings again." Jared replied.

"I know the past year has been hard on you. It's been hard for me too but let's just take it slow. Okay?" Vance asked.

"Okay" Jared replied

"We'll be alright." Vance assured.

"I know." Jared replied.

* * *

A lot had changed at NCIS in 2013 both good and bad. Little did everybody know more changes were coming. Some amazing and some tragic.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think of the sequel? Not sure how often I will update this it will be at least once a week though. Please review and thanks for reading. **


	2. Calm Before The Storm

December 19th was the kids last day of school before winter break. Gibbs was going to close the store from the afternoon of the twenty-third until noon of the twenty sixth. He was looking forward to three days with his kids. Admittedly he did miss NCIS from time to time but he appreciated the more flexible schedule. Things had been so surreal since Tony got sick and died. He still found himself waking up crying for his lost son. He knew that JL was still hurting as well. He rolled out of bed and went to wake the kids up.

"Robby! Maddie! Sydney! Liz! JL! Get up!" Gibbs called.

* * *

Twenty minutes later all five kids were sitting around the table with Gibbs. Sydney and Liz were playfully arguing about the game of soccer they had played the night before, Maddie was finishing her book report so she would have no homework over break, Robby was talking about the end of his senior year, and JL was finishing the last of his breakfast. Gibbs was trying to pay attention to his children but his gut had been churning since he woke up that morning. It hadn't been that bad since Tony's biopsy.

"Hey Gibbs are you listening?" Robby asked.

"Can you repeat yourself?" Gibbs requested.

"I need a parent signature on the Senior Trip form and its due today. Can you sign for me. I forgot to ask my mom." Robby repeated.

"Oh sure Robby." Gibbs replied taking the paper from him.

"You alright you seem kind of distracted?" Robbie asked.

"Yeah I'm fine just thinking." Gibbs assured.

* * *

Robby and Maddie carpool to school. Some days Robby would drive others his friend Jeremy would. It was up to Gibbs to drive Liz and JL and Sydney to school. Unless Syd rode the bus. As she did some days. Today was one of the days that she was riding with Gibbs though. She was riding up front in his minivan since it only had a driver's side air bag. Liz and JL were on either side in the middle seat. Gibbs looked up at the sky. Dark gray almost black clouds had moved in the night before. The weather report he heard had called for freezing rain in the afternoon. He just knew that something terrible was going to happen today.

"Gibbs do you think Ben will be in school today?" JL asked.

"I don't know his mom was due a couple of days ago. So he may be meeting his baby sister." Gibbs explained.

"Gibbs?" Liz asked.

"What is it Lizzie Bear?" Gibbs asked.

"Are you and Jane going to have a baby?" Liz asked.

"I don't know. We may be to old to have a baby." Gibbs replied.

"You should it could be fun." Liz replied.

"Well Lizzie that's not how it works." Gibbs replied.

"Gibbs?" JL asked.

"I can't tell Jane to have twins." Gibbs replied.

"No it's not that." JL replied.

"Well what is it?" Gibbs asked.

"I'm scared." JL said.

"Why?" Gibbs asked.

"I think something bad is going to happen." JL explained.

"Oh well don't worry about it too much." Gibbs replied wondering if JL had inherited his gut.

* * *

Jimmy had finally given up on waiting for Breena to be done in the bathroom and drove to the gas station down the street. They had one upstairs but it wasn't working and the plumper wasn't due for another hour. He burst through the door nearly knocking an old woman over. He shoved the man gathering his change at the counter out-of-the-way.

"I need the bathroom key." Jimmy demanded.

"Let me guess pregnant wife?" The man he shoved away told Jimmy.

"Uh-Huh" Jimmy replied grabbing the key.

* * *

Breena was still in the bathroom when he got home. He instantly became concerned. She had been in there for almost an hour now. He tried to mind his own business and watch television but his concern got the best of him. He ran down the hall and started pounding on the door.

"Jimmy?" Breena asked.

"Breena are you alright?" Jimmy asked.

"My water broke." Breena replied.

"It's okay I am coming in." Jimmy said.

"Thanks I honestly thought it was just more Braxton Hicks contractions and tried to have a shower. So I could be clean when we got Ben and then my water just broke," Breena explained.

"Are you okay?" Jimmy asked.

"I sat down and can't get up. I don't think I can make it to the hospital." Breena explained.

"It's alright I'll get you to the hospital." Jimmy told her.

* * *

Jimmy ran into the bathroom and picked Breena up off the floor. Her hospital bag had been in the back seat for a week and a half. He helped her get in the car and fasten her seat belt. Before jumping in the drivers seat and speeding down the road. Another contraction hit and Breena cried out and grabbed on to Jimmy's arms. Jimmy winced in pain. He was scared to death. He knew how to deliver a baby he had learned in med school. He had even assisted in the birth of his godson but it was different when it was his own wife and child. They were about five minutes from the hospital when Breena let out a gut wrenching scream. Jimmy knew that the child was going to be born soon.

"JIMMY! I'm not going to make it!" Breena cried.

"I can get you there. Don't worry." Jimmy assured.

* * *

Jimmy flung his car around the corner. So hard and fast that he almost went up on the curb. A much larger car going the wrong way down the street and driving as fast as Jimmy. Came out of no where and crashed into the Palmer's car. Jimmy screamed and then the darkness overtook him. Breena only let out a small whimper. She had taken the brunt of the crash. People pulled over and came out of businesses. Some took out their phones and dialed nine one one. While others just watched in horror.

* * *

Ducky and Ed were next of kin to Jimmy and Breena. So they were the first to be contacted. Ed had his phone off. When they first called him. He was in the middle of helping a family arrange a funeral. Ironically he was planning on knocking off after he was finished and going to be with his daughter. So it was Ducky who was the first to get the news.

* * *

"Yes this is Doctor Mallard."

"Why yes I am his next of kin."

"Oh dear. How serious?"

"Oh dear. Yes I will be there as soon as possible."

Ducky heard the phone disconnect on the other end. He called his friend and neighbor Jay and asked him to come and sit with Ziva. His last call was to Timothy informing him of the accident. Then he placed his phone on the counter and cupped his head in his hands. He could not believe this was happening. On what was supposed to be such a joyous day.

* * *

**A/N: The good news I had time to write and post another chapter this week. The bad news it is a cliffhanger. I will update sometime next week though. Please review and thanks for reading. **


	3. Bad Feeling

Jane was on duty when the Palmer's were brought in. She had been a nurse for nearly twenty-five years and very rarely saw anything that bothered her. Seeing Breena in the state she was in though would haunt her for the rest of her days. Jimmy was beat up too but Breena. She was almost unrecognizable. Jane bowed her head and said a prayer as Breena was rushed off to surgery. She wished she could call Gibbs and talk to him about it but legally she had to be private and morally she wanted to wait to tell him. Until after Ducky had arrived. So he didn't end up getting the news through a slip of the lounge.

"Jane are you alright?" Nurse Jones asked her.

"The couple who were brought in." Jane replied.

"What about them?" Nurse Jones asked.

"The husband worked with Jethro when he was at NCIS. The wife is nine months pregnant and they recently adopted a disabled child." Jane explained.

"Oh" Nurse Jones sighed.

"She has to be okay." Jane sighed.

"They will do their best." Nurse Jones assured.

* * *

Jimmy blinked his eyes. The first thing he noticed was the throbbing pain in his arm. The last thing he remembered was Breena telling him that she thought she heard Ben crying and asking him to check it out. He tried to roll over but felt a pulling in his uninjured arm and heard a loud buzzing noise. He quickly realized that he was in the hospital. What happened? Then it all came back to him. Speeding towards the hospital, Breena crying out in pain, the crash.

"I'm glad to see you're awake Mr. Palmer." A nurse said entering the room.

"Where's Breena?" Jimmy asked.

"She's in surgery." The nurse explained.

"When can I see her?" Jimmy asked.

"Later" The nurse replied nervously.

"She was in labor is our baby okay?" Jimmy asked.

"You have a healthy daughter. She is in the NICU due to the trauma leading to her birth but she is expected to make it." The nurse explained.

"Can I see her?" Jimmy asked.

"Yes but I need to take care of you first." The nurse replied.

"Alright" Jimmy sighed.

"How are you feeling?" The nurse asked.

"My arm really hurt." Jimmy replied.

"You have a compound fracture just above your wrist." The nurse explained.

"What else is wrong? I hurt everywhere." Jimmy replied.

"Three broken ribs, a grade two concussion, broken nose, and a broken ankle. The good news is it's your right arm and left ankle so you can use a crutch on the left side." The nurse explained.

"Alright can I have something for pain?" Jimmy asked.

"You are in luck. You woke up just in time for your next dose or morphine." The nurse replied.

"Great thank you." Jimmy sighed.

"It's my job. Don't worry about it." The nurse replied.

"I actually went to medical school but I am a Medical Examiner at NCIS. My mom was a nurse though." Jimmy explained.

The nurse smiled and walked over to him. She replaced the empty IV bag with a fresh one. She asked if Jimmy needed anything else. He started to ask about when he could see Breena but ended up smiling and falling back asleep.

* * *

Since both Gibb and Jane worked during the day. It was up to Robby to pick the twins and Sydney up from school. He pulled into the school. There were only four kids left waiting. Sydney, the twins, and Ben Palmer. Robby was shocked. Breena was always one of the first parents to arrive but Ben was waiting in his wheelchair with one of the Special Needs Helpers.

"Excuse me are you Robert Gibbs?" The helper asked.

"Yeah why? Is everything alright?" Robby asked.

"Ben's mom and dad were in a car accident." The helper explained in a whisper.

"Are they okay?" Robby asked.

"They couldn't release any information to me but I need you to pick up Ben." The helper explained.

"Oh yeah of course." Robby replied.

* * *

Gibbs was getting ready to take a late lunch. When McGee burst through the door. The older man knew from the look on his younger surrogate son's face. That this was going to bring to light his nearly crippling gut feeling.

"Boss!" McGee gasped.

"What is it McGee?" Gibbs asked.

"We need to get to the hospital right now!" McGee cried.

"Why? What's wrong?" Gibbs asked.

"It's the Palmer's! They were in a car accident!" McGee cried.

"Are they okay?" Gibbs asked.

"Jimmy's pretty banged up but he'll be alright but Breena is in critical condition. They don't think she's going to make it Boss." McGee explained voice cracking.

"You go ahead! I need to close up the store!" Gibbs ordered.

"ON IT BOSS!" McGee called.

* * *

Jimmy woke up again two hours later. He noticed several things that he hadn't before. His arm was set in a heavy white cast and hung in a navy blue sling, his ankle was in a blue cast up to slightly below his knee and propped up on a pillow, his nose was bandaged, and his ribs were wrapped under his sickly green hospital gown. He looked up and saw his Boss sitting beside him. Ducky sat holding his head in his hands with tears falling from his eyes.

"Ducky?" Jimmy asked.

"Oh Mr. Palmer." Ducky replied.

"It's okay Dr. Mallard. I will be back by your side in no time you'll see." Jimmy assured.

"I know you will Mr. Palmer." Ducky replied.

"Hey is Breena out of surgery yet?" Jimmy asked.

"Oh uh I need to speak with your nurse Jimmy. I will be right back." Ducky replied.

"Uh alright." Jimmy replied awkwardly.

"I love you Jimmy." Ducky said as he left.

"Love you too Dr. Mallard." Jimmy replied falling back on to his pillow. He was confused and hurting. All he wanted right now was to be with his wife and children.

* * *

Ducky stood in the hallway and waited for Jimmy's nurse. He had paged her as he left his young assistant's room. He really wished that he didn't have the information that he had. This was all just so cruel. This had brought far too much grief.

"Dr. Mallard?" Nurse Erickson asked,

"Mr. Palmer is awake again and he has questions." Ducky explained.

"What kind of questions?" Nurse Erickson asked.

"He is asking about Breena." Ducky sighed.

"Oh" Nurse Erickson sighed.

"What should I tell him?" Ducky asked.

"You have to tell the truth." Nurse Erickson replied.

"I know." Ducky replied nervously.

* * *

Jimmy was lying in his hospital bed. When his boss and mentor returned. He knew from the look on the older man's face and his earlier behavior. That he was about to get bad news. Really bad, horrible, tragic news.

"Mr. Palmer I need to talk to you." Ducky told him.

"What is it?" Jimmy asked.

"I am sorry. Breena took the brunt of the crash. She was pinned between the dashboard and her seat and as they were pulling her out. The roof of your car collapsed in on her." Ducky explained.

"Is she okay?" Jimmy asked.

"I am sorry Jimmy. Breena did not make it." Ducky replied.

Jimmy instantly felt tears welling up in his eyes. His wife was dead. First Gibbs, than Director Vance, and now him. This year had been full of terrible losses. First Jackie Vance and Eli David, then Gibbs's cousin, then Kayla Vance, then Tony, and now Breena. He felt Ducky grip his uninjured left hand. He looked down on him with sympathetic eyes. The older man slipped his hand behind Jimmy's back and patted it gently. He started to whisper comforting words and Jimmy completely broke down.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah I killed Breena fucked up right? The team shows up in the next chapter. How do they react? Should update next week. Please review and thanks for reading. **


	4. After The Storm

Gibbs was the last one to make it to Monroe. He quickly found the rest of the team sitting in a back corner. Abby was crying hysterically into McGee's arms on the couch. Jane was leaned against the wall in her scrubs, and Vance was standing in front of the group. Gibbs felt his heart drop when he saw that Ducky was not a part of the group. He walked over and sat in the empty chair beside Jane.

"Glad you came Jethro." Jane greeted.

"Hey Boss." McGee said.

"Oh Gibbs!" Abby cried.

"Wish I were seeing you under happier circumstances Jethro." Vance added.

"Any news?" Gibbs asked.

"Nothing since the first call from Ducky. Jimmy is banged up but expected to pull through but, Breena is very critical and may not make it." McGee explained.

"Who did he call first?" Gibbs asked.

"Me then I told Abby and Gibbs." McGee replied.

"Dr. Mallard called me as well." Vance explained.

"I was in the ER when they were brought in. Breena looked pretty bad." Jane replied.

"Is there any news on the baby?" Gibbs asked.

"No" Jane sighed.

"I hope it will be alright!" Abby cried.

* * *

Jane felt her cellphone vibrate in her pocket. She excused herself and stepped outside to answer it. According to her caller ID it was Robby.

"Mom?

"Robby are you alright?"

"Yeah uh I was wondering if you knew anything about the Palmer's?"

"How do you know about the accident?"

"They told me when I picked the twins up from school. I brought Ben home. I tried calling Ducky and Mr. Slater first and Mr. Slater's office said he was at Monroe."

"Oh well they are both hurt really badly. Jimmy is expected to recover but they are unsure about Breena. Don't tell anyone I told you that though alright?

"Alright"

"I guess I'll see you later. Bye"

"Goodbye"

* * *

The door separating the ER waiting room from the rest of the hospital opened. Everybody in the room looked up. Hoping they or their loved one were next for treatment or there was news on their loved one. The person who entered was Ducky. He made eye contact with only Gibbs and signaled for only him to come over. The Ex. Marine nodded and walked towards his friend.

"How are they Duck?" Gibbs whispered.

"It's not good at all Jethro." Ducky replied.

"What's wrong?" Gibbs asked.

"Jimmy has a broken right arm and left ankle, two broken ribs, a broken nose, grade two concussion, and several lacerations from the windshield shattering." Ducky explained.

"Poor guy he's going to be in pain for a while." Gibbs replied.

"He is but the mental anguish he is enduring is much more of a concern to me." Ducky replied.

"What do you mean?" Gibbs asked.

"Breena's injuries were to severe and she died on the operating table." Ducky explained.

"No that's so unfair. Jimmy loved her so much. They... they are just kids." Gibbs replied.

"I know." Ducky said.

"They have kids too. Poor Ben could Jimmy lose custody of him? What about the baby is she alright?" Gibbs asked.

"Benjamin is already nearly through being adopted by the Palmer's and I am confident the agency will understand." Ducky assured.

"What about the baby? How is she doing?" Gibbs asked.

"As of the last update Baby Girl Palmer is doing extremely well and expected to be just fine." Ducky explained.

"At least there's that." Gibbs replied.

"Right you are Jethro. Right you are." Ducky replied.

"What about Ben? Jane said he was with Robby now but what about tonight?" Gibbs asked.

"Would you mind keeping him for tonight? I know it is a huge inconvenience but I need to be with Jimmy and I have not seen or heard from Edward since we were informed that Breena had passed." Ducky asked.

"It will be no problem. Especially under the current circumstances. He can sleep on the bottom bunk of J L's bed." Gibbs assured.

"Thank you so much Jethro." Ducky replied.

"Again it's no problem." Gibbs replied.

* * *

Ducky turned and went back to be with Jimmy. While Gibbs headed in the opposite direction to give the team. The tragic news he had just received. He set aside any pain he was feeling from the memory of Shannon and faced the others.

"Jethro how is she?" Vance asked.

"Please tell us she is alright?" Abby cried.

"Boss?" McGee asked.

"It's bad news isn't it?" Jane asked.

"Jimmy has a broken arm, ankle, nose, a few broken ribs, grade two concussion, and cuts from the glass but Breena. She's gone." Gibbs explained voice cracking.

"NO!" Abby cried,

"Poor Jimmy." McGee whispered.

"I was hoping it would go differently." Jane sobbed.

"Is Jimmy up for visitors?" Vance asked.

"He just wants Ducky right now." Gibbs explained.

"Wha...What about the baby?" McGee asked.

"The good news is the baby is expected to be just fine." Gibbs explained.

"Poor baby will never get to know her mother!" Abby cried.

"At least she lived." McGee assured.

"I know for a fact she will receive the best care." Jane replied.

"It's a bittersweet thing." Vance said.

* * *

Ducky collapsed into the chair beside his surrogate son. He looked over to the bed where the younger man lay. Even though Jimmy was very heavily drugged Ducky could see the pain on his face. Would anyone in this little family make it to old age with their spouse? First Jethro lost Shannon and Kelly his only natural child., then just last year Leon had lost Jackie, and now Jimmy. Ducky was relieved that Jimmy was asleep. Because tears had begun to pour down his cheeks.

"God I know we have had our differences in the past but please just listen to me. Jimmy is hurting bad enough in the physical sense. Don't make him suffer the loss of his wife. They only had one short year and a half. Please take my life and allow Breena to come back to us. Amen." Ducky prayed.

* * *

The third time Jimmy woke up. Was not until the morning after the accident. He discovered that he had a new roommate. He looked over at Ducky was still by his side. Jimmy could tell that his mentor had been crying.

"Glad to see you are awake Jimmy." Ducky said.

"I was with Breena in my dream. I want her back so badly." Jimmy sobbed.

"Oh Jimmy." Ducky replied.

"Who's she?" Jimmy asked pointing to his new roommate.

"Jimmy I would like you to meet your new daughter." Ducky introduced.

"She's beautiful." Jimmy whispered.

"Would you like to hold her?" Ducky asked.

* * *

Jimmy nodded and Ducky reached into the isolette and handed the tiny baby girl. Over to her father. Jimmy looked down at his daughter. She was small enough for Jimmy to support her with his uninjured arm and rest her on his lap. She was all that he had left of the love of his life. With her tiny blond ringlets and little Grey eyes. She was tiny version of Breena. Jimmy felt a new round of tears form and fall.

"Oh Jimmy is everything alright?" Ducky asked.

"She's perfect." Jimmy replied.

"She certainly looks like Breena doesn't she?" Ducky asked.

"She does. Breena was so happy. She loved her so much even though she never got to meet her. She never got to meet her baby girl." Jimmy replied his voice cracking more and more as he spoke.

"She is looking down on you two and Ben as well. I am sure of it." Ducky assured.

"I know but it's not the same." Jimmy sobbed.

"It is going to be alright. I am here for you and so is the rest of the Team Gibbs family." Ducky assured.

"I know. Now what does this baby need anything from me right now?" Jimmy asked.

"A name the hospital is taking care of everything else." Ducky replied.

"Delilah Robin Palmer" Jimmy replied without hesitation.

* * *

**A/N: So Jimmy gave the baby the name that Breena wanted. Next chapter Gibbs has to tell Ben and Ducky will have a confrontation with Ed Slater. I hope to update next Friday. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	5. The Next Day

Ducky looked over at his young assistant's bed. He had been awake for only half an hour and had been sleeping for the past two. The nurses had come and taken Delilah back to the nursery. She had been deemed well enough to stay in the regular nursery. She would just be under more supervision and need to stay a few extra days. Jimmy was going to be in at least a week and would likely spend time in a rehab hospital. The younger man had a long road ahead of him and was going to need a lot of help. Ducky made a mental note to discuss ways to help with the others. He looked over at his sleeping assistant. Jimmy would likely be asleep for at least another couple of hours and he was starting to get hungry.

"Jimmy I am going to run down to the cafeteria and grab a bite to eat. I will be back shortly but if you need anything. Just page a nurse." Ducky said stroking his assistant's hair.

* * *

Gibbs walked into JL's bedroom. For a second he was confused when he saw a lump in the bottom bunk and fuzzy blond hair instead of JL's curly brown. Until he saw a small wheelchair pushed into the corner. Ben Palmer was staying with them. Because his parents were in a horrific car accident the night before. His father was badly injured and his mother was dead. He felt his heart race in his chest. Jane came up behind him and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Ducky wants us to tell him." Jane sighed.

"Okay" Gibbs replied.

"Would you like me to handle it?" Jane asked.

"Could you?" Gibbs asked shyly.

"Of course." Jane replied.

* * *

Ducky tapped his foot and peeked around the line in the cafeteria. Apparently everybody had decided to take their lunch break now. He guessed that it was so they could beat the rush of the staff on their breaks. His eyes landed on the middle-aged man sitting alone at a table in the center of the room. He excused himself from the line and walked over to where the man was sitting.

"Edward" Ducky said softly.

"Dr. Mallard." Ed replied.

"You left before I had a chance to tell you how sorry I was about Breena." Ducky replied.

"Yeah" Ed replied.

"She was a lovely young woman and it was obvious how much Jimmy loved her. I can say that she will be missed." Ducky said.

"Thanks" Ed replied.

"Is there anything I can do? Anything at all?" Ducky asked.

"Give this to James." Ed replied withdrawing a slip of paper from a brief case.

"Ed this is a paternity suit." Ducky replied.

"I don't believe that James is capable of raising my grandchildren." Ed replied.

"Well his injuries will have him out of commission for a while but his co-workers and I all plan on assisting him during this difficult time." Ducky assured.

"No I don't feel he is a fit parent." Ed replied.

"Why ever would you think that?" Ducky asked.

"Well he is the reason my daughter is dead." Ed replied.

"It was an accident Edward and the authorities have said the other driver is at fault." Ducky replied.

"James was speeding!" Ed yelled.

"From what Jimmy has told me Breena was rapidly progressing in her labor and he panicked. It was a tragic accident." Ducky argued.

"I could have sworn that my daughter was bragging about dating a doctor. When she first met James." Ed replied.

"Jimmy has not spent much time working with the living just his required med school rotation." Ducky replied.

"He should have called an ambulance then!" Ducky yelled.

"Don't you think he knows that?! Don't you think he has to live with that the rest of his life?!" Ducky demanded.

"Good!" Ed yelled.

"Look Edward you are grieving the loss of a child. Jethro is the only person I know who knows what that is like. So I am not even going to attempt to understand how you feel." Ducky replied.

"Your point is?" Ed asked.

"My point is that Jimmy is hurting horribly right now and I think of him as a son." Ducky replied,

"I am hurting to! I lost my child! Nobody should have to go through that!" Ed yelled.

"Then why are you wanting to out Jimmy through that?" Ducky asked.

"His kids are still alive. They just won't live with him anymore." Ed argued.

"Yes but the odds of him getting to see them without supervision are very slim." Ducky explained.

"At least he will get to see them though." Ed snapped

"Edward I am begging you give him another chance." Ducky pleaded.

"He has six months." Ed replied.

* * *

Gibbs and Jane sat on the couch. Jane was holding Ben on her lap. They had sent their kids to see a movie. So that they could give Ben their complete attention. Neither wanted to tell him that his mother was dead. He had been through so much in his five years. He had been placed for adoption when his young parents realized that he was disabled and then the family that was going to adopt him. Fell on hard times and were unable to finish the process. Now he had lost a third mom.

"What's going on?" Ben asked.

"Ben sweetie I have some very sad news for you. I am sorry but your parents were in a really bad accident. Your dad Jimmy is hurt really bad and in the hospital but he will be alright." Jane explained.

"What about mommy Breena?" Ben asked.

"Oh sweetie I am sorry but she died." Jane explained.

"Is she with Jesus?" Ben asked.

"NO!" Ben cried.

* * *

McGee walked down the hall towards Jimmy's room. He figured now was a good time to visit Jimmy. Since Ducky had gone home to sit with Ziva and Gibbs was babysitting Ben. Abby had wanted to come along but he thought she may be too much for Jimmy. Ducky had said that Jimmy wasn't accepting visitors but that was the day before. When the accident was fresh. He turned down the handle and opened the door.

"Dr. Mallard? I thought you left." Jimmy said.

"Jimmy it's me McGee." McGee greeted.

"I don't want any visitors." Jimmy replied.

"Are you sure?" McGee asked.

"Get out." Jimmy warned.

"Come Jimmy just let me in." McGee pleaded.

"I SAID GET OUT!" Jimmy yelled.

"Jimmy please we are all super worried about you." McGee begged.

"NO!" Jimmy yelled throwing a glass in his direction.

The glass shattered on the floor inches away from McGee's feet. He looked down and saw that water had gotten on his shoes and the bottom of his jeans. Jimmy had turned away and was crying. McGee doubted he even knew what he had done.

"I'm sorry Breena." Jimmy whimpered,

* * *

McGee didn't say anything he just backed out of the room slowly. He moved down the hallway in a daze. He could believe what he had just seen. What if the old Jimmy never came back? What if he was permanently replaced by that angry broken man?

* * *

**A/N: I am not bashing McGee he just doesn't always have the most common sense sometimes. I hope to update next week. Please review and thanks for reading.**


End file.
